The Leaf Dancer
by Goodnite Moon
Summary: Sometimes the past refuses to stay forgotten as Alucard soon learns. Based on events prior to his enslavement.
1. 1: Once Upon Two Hundred Years Ago

Sometimes the past refuses to stay forgotten as Alucard soon learns. Based on events prior to his enslavement.

Disclaimer: _Hellsing_ and characters belongs to Kouta Hirano.

The Leaf Dancer

Chapter 1: Once Upon Two Hundred Years Ago

The flames whipped about in the passing breeze. Still, she held the torch before her, a beacon in the waning twilight. She wasn't too far away from home but she still felt uneasy standing there, alone, surrounded by dense forest alongside the main road. It was only a little ways from the hidden dirt path that forked off, leading to camp.

The main road was well worn with deep ruts from the many carts that had passed through. It was an old Roman road, she assumed from the cobblestone that peeked through the moss, long since abandoned. Many merchants who traveled from town to town along the southern coast used it. It was a road that was also frequently used by many Roma, especially during the annual pilgrimage to Notre Dame de Ratis. There they would gather for the festival in honor of Sara-al-Kali (Black Sara), known as Saint Sara to the locals.

She still remembered, from her last visit, the excitement that filled the air as the statue of Sara was carried to the sea reenacting her arrival with the other matron saints. The spiritual energy had filled her then when she was most in need. Her mother was long gone and Cole followed so soon after. Her and her father had found solace being surrounded by the other Rom; it was then that their relationship truly began to grow.

In their present journey to the west, the tribe they traveled with decided to stop near a small fishing village not far from Marseilles. They found the village to be very tolerant of their presence. It was a small trading outpost, a crossroad of sorts filled with different kinds of people. There the locals as well as passers-by could find exotic wares in the market place from the east and south, such as bright colored silks, herbs and spices. Now with the coming of summer came the season of festivals and street fairs which offered several work opportunities for traveling Roma.

She shifted the weight of her body to the opposite leg. She was growing tired and more wary now with nightfall fast approaching.

'_Father should be here by now'_ she thought as she crossly blew a wayward lock of hair from her face. Where as she was able to find several odd jobs in town, her father, Mauricio, continued as a traveling merchant delivering goods to patrons often in remote areas. No matter how long or how far he had to travel he always returned when he said he would and she would always wait up for him. Even as a child, she would withstand the harshest scolding from her mother, all to hear the low rumbling of the cart, the steady hoof beat and, the deep laugh that came from her father as he playfully tossed her up in the air. She was much too old and several pounds heavy to be tossed in the air but she still loved to hear the stories of his adventures.

The sound of rustling bushes tore her from her reverie. A small animal of some sort, a fox or perhaps a rabbit she hoped. Regardless of whatever it may have been it still didn't stop her from reaching for the leather satchel at her side. Her fingertips grazed the long flap that covered the sharp flat blades. Her wrists were loose and her stance was relaxed but underneath her senses grew sharper. She reached out with them, something was there but it was gone now. With torch still in hand she knelt on the ground seemingly dusting off her boot. Still scanning her surroundings while crouched she also untied the cover of her dagger's sheath that was tucked in her boot. ' It never hurt to be prepared', she thought. Pushing her self up from her crouched position she felt slight rumblings emanating from the ground. Not too much time had passed when a very familiar cart and rider came into view.

It wasn't unheard of for a bird to call in those early evening hours. Mauricio pulled on the reins coming to a full stop to listen once more. The lovely twitters and chirps called again and he cupped his hands together, put them to his lips and responded to the call. Repeating it once more he listen carefully to the forest. He then heard something move in the distance, next appeared a light that moved towards him. He waited calmly as a body came into view. It was a young man dressed in a dark grey suit, high black riding boots, white linen waistcoat and a handsomely tied blue cravat at his neck. With lit torch in hand, the boy wore a hat that obscured his face from Mauricio until he looked up.

"Ah," Mauricio exclaimed as the young face, framed in dark auburn curls, looked up at him and smiled. He made room on the bench he sat on for the torchbearer as he hoisted himself onto the cart. Mauricio happily exchanged the horse's reigns for the torch as they began to move in the direction of the hidden road.

"I wasn't expecting to see you dressed like this" Mauricio said when they were finally well into the path.

"And, you expected being in full skirts to be any better at this _late_ hour, alone on a dark road. Really, papa, you above all should know how dangerous it could be out there especially for us young lady's" she added sarcastically.

" I got held up in town a little longer than expected" he muttered when something had just occurred to him, "I hope you didn't go as far as to cut your hair to pull off this disguise".

It was now her turn to gasp in mock astonishment, " Of course not. It's braided and tucked away in my hat," she chuckled.

Mauricio fell silent once more. Looking over his shoulder a pensive grunt escaped from him as he sat back and folded his arms across his broad chest. His daughter threw several secretive glances at him as she continued to drive the horses' home. Her father was often a difficult man to read but never a hard man. He was often very pensive and kept to himself, she liked to think of her herself as one of the few people in the world who understood him since he was the only one who seemed to understand her.

"We're still an hour away" she spoke to his seemingly sleeping form, "As soon as we get home I'm going to jump into the bathhouse and change before anyone even notices".

" I hope so. I would hate to think of how your aunt would react at seeing you like this", he responded.

"What are you talking about? It was Adele's idea in the first place," she teased.

At that Mauricio's eyes snapped opened and turned towards his daughter who was trying very hard to keep from bursting. However, Mauricio had no restraint and laughed into the crisp night air even as a thick mist crept up in their wake.


	2. 2:An Unexpectedly Expected Package

Chapter 2: An Unexpectedly Expected Package

There was only a bit of sun left on the horizon. Sir Integra Hellsing continued to work on bringing down the ever-rising pile of paper work that never ceased. Orders had been given out already and the night's missions were well underway. A light, firm knock at the door caused her to pause briefly, "Come in".

It was Walter. "Sir, I arrived with dinner" he announced as he pulled the cart in.

"It never ends does it, Walter. The work I mean".

No, I don't suppose it does. If it did, how would we ever pay the bills"?

Integra allowed for a small smile to form on her face. Sitting back against the high backed chair she gently squeezed the bridge of her nose. She was admittedly tired, possibly borderline fatigued but, rest was a luxury for those in her line of work. Taking a deep breath she asks, "Anything of urgency come in this afternoon's mail Walter".

"No sir, except for this peculiar package from France I believe, hand delivered. It has been secured and examined, other than that I have no idea what it could possibly be". Walter placed the oversized yellow envelope in Integra's outstretched hand. It was a heavy package, addressed to her, with large red lettering on one side reading 'DO NOT BEND', she noted as she reached for her letter opener. Tearing it open she removed several folders containing numerous documents, photographs and a CD case. A smaller white envelope was the last to fall out. Seeing it as the best place to start Integra opened the letter and proceeded to read its contents:

_To the esteemed Director of the Hellsing Organization Sir Integra Fairbrook Wingates Hellsing,_

This letter has been written in request of you and your organization's aid in a most urgent matter. Accompanying this letter are several items for your perusal regarding a most severely classified case currently underway.

"Is that all it says?" Walter asked after handing the letter back to her.

Integra searched the document front and back only to find nothing else written. She picked up one of the photographs that now littered her desk. It was black, most likely over exposed. The others were in the same condition. Looking through the document filled folders she found that they too were blank. An exasperated Integra pushed them all away from her; several photos teetered on the edge of the desk.

"What type of bullshit farce is this? Who the hell delivered this Walter?"

"We are not sure sir. It was found with the rest of the mail, sans postage stamp or return address".

Thoroughly annoyed Integra snapped, "Then how did you know that it comes from France?"

Without betraying any emotion Walter responded "A poor assumption sir, but there is a small French flag drawn on the bottom right corner of the envelope. If I may be so bold, though the letter did state that is was a 'severely classified case', perhaps there is more than meets the eye in this strange package".

Integra's brow furrowed "Perhaps, Walter, you may have a point", she said this as she reached for one of the photographs. There was a strange white blur in one of its corners.

"What do you make of this Walter," Integra asked quietly.

Walter scrutinized the photo, "Not sure but, it looks like words or I dare say numbers shot out of focus"

"Get this scanned onto a computer as soon as possible. Let's have a more thorough look then".

***

"The numbers we got off of the photo, sir, are consistent with an I.P. address".

An hour had passed since Integra's discovery of the unique photo. Once delivered to her technical experts it was only a matter of time before things would begin to make sense.

"Are you sure? Are we secure enough to access it?" she asked not wanting to take any chances on this newfound information.

"Yes, sir" the tech answered as he began to type in the address. "We are using are most sophisticated and secure software to contain any mishaps, quite separate from our mainframe. Walter insisted on it". Integra glanced back at the butler, 'strategic and precautionary as always' she thought.

"You can never be to sure," Walter muttered under his breath.

"This is all that comes up", the tech responded as he moved aside to give his employer a better view. It was the website of the archive section of an obscure French newspaper. There was only one image displayed and it was of two men on fishing boat proudly holding up the prized catch of the day. The tech moved to make himself more comfortable when his elbow hit the mouse. Onscreen it passed over the image when it changed.

"What was that?" Integra exclaimed. The tech repeated the action purposely only to show the image was now inverted in color.

"It's a mediocre effect sir. Designer's do it for fun, a display of skill if you will".

"Whoever sent this, I doubt greatly, wanted to merely show us their skill", Integra said as she took over the mouse. "Everything up until now has been hidden in plain sight, we just need to make the effort to see better".

"Wait sir", it was now Walter's turn to exclaim. "In the background, in the sky don't you see it?"

Behind the image of the two men was a patch of empty blue sky, however, when the image was inverted there was a disruption in the same area. Integra rolled the mouse over when the pointer changed into a hand.

"It's a link", the tech breathed. Without hesitation Integra clicked and the website slid away to reveal a command prompt screen. At the top it read 'PLEASE INSERT DISK'.

The tech explained that they were still on the Internet but in a closed network. The CD that had accompanied the package had been thoroughly analyzed, only to reveal that it held an encrypted program. At Integra's order the disked was inserted and it automatically executed its program. The screen had gone blank once more, the cursor incessantly blinked at the top of the screen when…

BONVENUE HELLSING!

I HOPED THAT THE PACKAGE HAS REACHED YOU HAVE EXCEEDED MY EXPECTATIONS IN UNRAVELING THE PUZZLE SO QUICKLY.

"This is live sir," stated the tech as he vacated his seat to allow his employer access to his desk.

**AND YOU ARE?**

ALL WILL REVEAL ITSELF IN DUE TIME, I ASSURE YOU. THIS CONNECTION HAS BEEN ESTABLISHED SO THAT YOU MAY RECEIVE DATA ON THE CASE THAT WAS MENTIONED IN THE BRIEF LETTER SENT. UNFORTUNATLEY THIS CASE REQUIRES THE UTMOST SECRECY SO THAT UNWANTED AUDIENCES WILL NOT MAKE ANY INAPPROPRIATE INQUIRIES OR APPEARENCES. MY AGENCY IS IN NEED OF YOUR EXPERTISE AS WLL AS YOUR ARSENAL…

AT THE CONCLUSIONS OF THE DOUWLOAD OUR CONNECTION WILL BE SEVERED.

**AGAIN WHO ARE YOU? WHAT IS ALL THIS ABOUT?**

IMPATIENCE IS HARDLY A TRAIT THAT IS BECOMING OF ONE IN YOUR POSITION. THE TENSION WOULD WRINKLE THE FINE MATERIAL OF YOUR HANDSOMELY TAILORED CHARCOAL SUIT.

An image came up on the screen of Integra, taken earlier, in profile, sitting in her office smoking a cigarillo. Walter was about to sound for the alert when another response entered.

I MEAN YOU AND YOURS NO HARM. BESIDES, THE IMAGE WAS TAKEN AT A VERY GREAT DISTANCE, NOTHING SHORT OF MISSILE RANGE I ASSURE YOU.

"A satellite shot," Walter rejoined but Integra was far ahead.

**FOR SUCH A TRICK IT SEEMS THAT YOU CERTAINLY HAVE ENOUGH TO PROVIDE FOR QUITE AN EXTENSIVE ARENAL**. **WHY ARE YOU IN NEED OF ARE MINE THEN?**

BECAUSE THERE ARE THINGS IN THIS WORLD THAT MONEY CANNOT SIMPLY BUY, AS WELL AS THERE ARE THINGS THAT GUNS AND SUCH CANNOT SIMPLY ELIMINATE.

ACCEPT DOWNLOAD? Y/N

If it was a trap it was one that Integra would willingly step into. Not out of curiosity, she was better than to succumb to something so simple, childish really. It was a raw sense of duty that she liked to think was what compelled her to push that particular key.

Images and forms flooded the screen. A massive amount of information passed through. All the while one word kept popping up every so often: UNSOLVED. At the conclusion of the download there was one more message to be read.

IF YOU WISH TO PROCEED, ARRANGEMENTS ARE BEING MADE AS WE SPEAK. PLEASE WAIT FOR YOUR ITINERARY IN TOMORROW MORNING'S MAIL. D'ACCORD ET BON VOYAGE.

"Is the connection truly severed?" exasperated, Integra asked.

"I'm afraid so sir. We've been returned to the original website which I'm afraid is no longer accessible. I tried to retrieve the prior connection but the entire site has just been taken down".

"To establish the connection they would have to have been close by, perhaps still in the area?"

The tech sighed and explained woefully "Not really sir. They could be anywhere, bouncing their signal off any number of sites. The information as promised is on the computer if you want us to check it out for any viruses".

"That won't be necessary. I'll look at it myself. You are dismissed". Integra located the file on the desktop and began going through the folder when Walter who remained in the room spoke.

"Are you really going to pursue this, sir?"

"Walter you read between the lines as well as I did. Make ready for tomorrow's departure." At that Walter left the room with a less than reassured look on his face.

Several hours had passed when the intercom buzzed just when Walter had begun taking inventory in the kitchen.

"Walter", the voice of a weary Integra came through, "As soon as Alucard and Officer Seras Victoria come in from their mission have them come to my office".

Walter acknowledged in the affirmative and released the intercom button. 'I believe this has become dreadfully serious'.

Some ways off…

A resounding click came from the closing of a laptop in the large richly furnished office. Across from the desk sat a lone figure draped in a long evergreen wool hood and cloak in a high wingback chair. Elaborate embroidery, old and much faded decorated its hem. Her crossed leg, clad in high, worn, dark brown leather riding boot, bobbed lazily over her knee. A faint smile graced her face as she leaned her cheek on her hand.

"All is progressing well, I hope", her rich lilting voice asked.

From behind the desk her companion answered as he effortlessly nipped the tip of his cigar, "I believe that by tomorrow evening we will be expecting several guests. So, I believe that the answer" lighting his cigar, "to your question" inhaling its rich flavor "is yes".

The billowing smoke escaping from his lips, wafted across the room to make its way to the seated figure. He stood now and absently looked out of the large double paned Teflon coated fiberglass windows and into the night sky. It was a spectacular view that looks out all the way to the sea several miles away. Although only a ridge of the ocean could be seen, it complemented the expanse of forest and scattered lights from homes and roadways before it.

"You should be pleased. The end of all this is near", he said nonchalantly as he inhaled anew.

"Your right", she responded. Reflected in the window he saw that she stood now, nothing more than a shadow standing before the roaring fireplace. But then her form changed. The dark cloak was gone replaced by a long flowing high waist white gown. Bare feet peeked from below its hem. Dark ringlets hid her eyes from his view. "The end is almost near. But, I won't be pleased until it's done". He turned around to see her move towards the door. His face betrayed no emotion, his eyes glazed over slightly from stubbornly refusing to blink. The door darkened slightly just before she moved through it smoothly. Turning back around he resumed his window watching as if nothing were amiss. He only hoped that she would leave house without his mother witnessing her current troubled state.


	3. 3:High Above The Worlds Troubles

Chapter 3: Above the World's Troubles

Integra continued to look over the hard copies of the downloaded documents from the night before. After Alucard and Seras had come in from dispatching ghouls and vampire at an abandoned storage facility she explained to them that their services have been required abroad and that they should make ready for departing tomorrow in the early morning. It could have waited until the following day but Integra felt that that there was so much to do and as always so little time to do it in.

Alucard sat quietly in his seat as they soared over the skies. The private jet that was chartered was much more to his liking than the one that was hired for their trip to Rio. He dressed in the same black suit and strange tie. The opaque lenses made it difficult to tell if was looking straight at Integra who sat across from him or if he were merely resting. It made no difference to her; she was thoroughly buried in work. Seras on the other hand, was still to weak to travel on her own. Although they were only crossing the Channel and rounding over the Mediterranean to reach France's southeast coast, it was better to play it safe. Needless to say Seras was very disappointed by the arrangements.

Walter reluctantly stayed behind to monitor the day-to-day transactions in Integra's absence. She insisted on going, he of course disagreed. She retaliated with having Alucard accompanying her. He still wasn't to keen on the idea. In the end she carefully reminded him of his place while still acknowledging his concern for her safety. All the while Alucard smiled giddily at their exchange. He summed it all up to human pettiness.

The sent data consisted of several unsolved cases dating back to the mid 1800's. The bodies of the victims were in unrecognizable states, cut up ceremoniously, unintelligible words carved into their flesh. Major organs had been removed: hearts, tongues, eyes, and livers. Some were fairly recent and the others stretched back to well before she was born. Although some cases were somewhat different they each held remarkable similarities to each other in terms of possible motive and method. What really shocked Integra was that it reminded her of some unsolved cases that she had reviewed when she first attained the position of Hellsing's director. They didn't seem to be vampire related so they were pushed to the back of the archives.

But it was a problem now. Whatever was responsible for these deaths in France now could make its way back up to England. It was her sworn duty to protect her faith, queen and country.

Certain that the sun had still not risen; Alucard opened the window and peered at the encroaching land below. It was almost 200 years since he was last here. In search of new conquests, fulfilling curiosities, hunting for new sources of nourishment. His reasons all boiled down to his insatiable lust for blood, blood and more blood. It differed greatly from the cold swill that was pushed on him but then again he wasn't completely against his present circumstances. The blood came freely, effortlessly and on occasion when renewing the seals it came from her, his master, the shrewd, blond dictator over his being that sat across from him. If she would only agree to become his No Life Queen he would show her where her true potential could be put to use. Unfortunately that opportunity didn't happen often enough and he had to make do with what he got.

Medicinal blood so lacked the body, the flavor of fear that he adored back when he had an assortment from which to choose from. On the extremely rare occasion he found a meal whose blood was spiced with ecstasy. It was one of the reasons why he preferred the blood of bodily pure hosts. It was easier to obtain from one who had never experienced it before. Their first time produced the absolute best flavor, one that he never grew tired of. Even better was when he didn't have to do much at all to instill the response. The last time he tasted it was briefly when he changed the Police Girl. It was something he hoped to attain one day from his master. Before then it had come from countless others, from faces and times that he didn't care to recall. Frowning he thought how much he despised karma and its annoying need for balance.

As he continued to look out the window he emitted a low growl. So low that Integra shouldn't have been able to hear over the sound of the engines. Or perhaps she simply felt his change in mood through their connection.

"The flight not agreeing with you, Alucard," she spoke in his direction without looking up. "The cooler is right there if you are in need of any sustenance".

"What goes up must come down" he spoke in a low voice.

Integra looked up at this and responded, "Really that's hardly a proper thing to say in our current position".

She was really much to easy, he thought, and the frown was quickly replaced by a dubious grin. " Are we afraid of heights master?" he decided to goad her. " I'm sure you'll glide high above the devastation but, if your wings are ever clipped I'll be sure to catch you".

"Before or after my fall to earth, Alucard?" His grin widened allowing a bit of fang to escape from between his lips. 'Hook, line and…'

She was looking up at him now, her jaw was tight and her stare was unrelenting. "Doesn't matter", she took in a deep cleansing breath before she continued, her face maintained the stoic mask "because that is least likely to happen". With that she resumed taking notes whereas a still grinning Alucard proved once again that he didn't need to have the last word in order to have the last word.

Integra gripped the pen tightly in her hand, pausing mid sentence. She wouldn't give into to his childish prattle, verbal or mental, and resumed her note taking.

Satisfied with his minor victory, Alucard leaned back in chair and looked out the window. They were flying lower now and the coast was in view. He didn't know what to expect – nostalgia, memories, regrets? No, never regrets – those were a human trait, a human failing. Nostalgia was useless. What memories could he possibly harbor from this place that would make any difference. Just then in his mind one in particular stirred awake.

It was her eyes that were most haunting. She looked at you then through you. Eerily perceptive was one of the few ways they could be described. A strange fluttering in his chest was what he remembered when life slowly trickled from those orbs, as the blood flowed further down her chemise. He remembered that the feeling was so odd and out of place in his being. It shouldn't have been there, that strange flutter, yet it was .The light in those honey brown orbs, the life in them was gone and so was she.

She was in his arms when she passed, pressed against him even though he could offer her no bodily warmth or comfort. Her lips were parted slightly as if she was trying to say something but they wouldn't come forth. She would never speak again. Her breathing continued to shallow and the sound of her heart slowed to singular sporadic beats until everything stopped altogether. She was a sad beauty in death nothing like the firebrand she was in life. The tension in her body ebbed as her full weight relaxed in his arms.

Alucard frowned at the unexpected memory; visions of the past held no importance to him other than displaying what he at one time had and then lost. Lowering his gaze he saw that his hands remained clasped on his bent knee, his back retained its perfect posture. His frown deepened as he felt the sun creep up over the horizon filling the cabin with a deep orange glow. Although he didn't close the window he made sure to avert his gaze.


	4. 4:Not so Idle Reminiscing

Chapter 4: Not so Idle Reminiscing

The air was filled with the light and sound of the cackling fire. The older man sat there before it on an old wooden stool idly poking, sending glowing embers flying about. His camp was separate from the others but still visible past a low hedge of bushes. Coming from that direction was the soft sounds of a fiddle and guitar, laughter and dancing. After such a long journey Mauricio had refrained from joining the others opting instead to rest and have a quiet supper. Behind him was his vardos, richly decorated in ribbon and trinkets that glowed merrily from the fire. The small window in the carved oak door was partially covered by a dark colored curtain. The vardos itself stood adjacent to a young tree where the cart, emptied now of product and horse lay on the ground. The horses had already been tied for the night; groomed and unbridled they silently grazed on the hay laid out before them.

The moon was out tonight, in its final phases before its cycle began anew, as some clouds began blowing in from the west. The smell of rain didn't join them so it was safe to assume that they were only passing through. However a concentrated mist had gathered around the small camp, the same that followed in the cart's wake earlier that evening. Just as soon as it appeared it began to dissipate. Mauricio who had stopped tending fire now reached behind him where a couple of wine bottles and his loaded pistol lay. His strong calloused fingers closed around a small, dark, unlabeled bottle wrapped in yellow netting and laid it before him. Returning his attention to the fire he spoke to the emptiness.

"I've been expecting you, might as well come out".

From a wicker box that lay beside him Mauricio pulled out two cups. At that moment a figure emerged from the dark woods that surrounded the camp. A tall broad shouldered man dressed in a dark hat and matching cape. Despite the somewhat uneven terrain he managed to glide over to where Mauricio awaited him. The horses began to shift nervously at their post, their muscles twitched as the strange man sat across from their master. The stranger raised his head slightly allowing the wide brim of the hat to reveal an odd grin and the end of a sharp aristocratic nose. Mauricio who was busy wiping the two cups with a dry dishcloth didn't even to bother to look up. They sat in silence as he finished and placed both cups on the ground beside the bottle.

Clearing his throat Mauricio broke the silence "Haven't changed much have you?"

"No need" his guest responded in a deep, cool voice. "Except for the fashion. You have though, changed much I see"

Mauricio chuckled as he scratched his beard, "Time is funny that way – "

"In your case, time has nothing to do with it. Regardless, you seem strangely "pauses," diminished".

Ignoring the jibe, "So what brings you around these parts – the sights, the sounds, the food, or all three?

The odd man only grins in response. A gleam of white teeth reflects the light of the roaring fire. Breaking the brief silence, "so what type of business are you in nowadays old man?"

"My line of work hasn't changed much actually – deliveries and collections of all sorts of things. I often have to travel far, but never to far from home and my own treasures", Mauricio answers the odd man lightly as he continued to stoke the fire, adding a piece a wood here and there.

"Still collecting debts then, old man. I can imagine the lengths you must go" the odd man replies while stretching out his long legs before him. He tilts his broad hat back revealing dark eyes and relaxed brow. An otherworldly glow, not from the fire, comes from his gaze which is meant to unnerve his host does no such thing. A small smile crosses Mauricio's face as if he were holding on to a small secret. Laying down the radiant poker on a flat stone by his side he reaches for the bottle, pulls its cork and pours a generous amount of its dark viscous fluid into one of the cups he had wiped down at the stranger's arrival. It was a small brown ceramic mug that was no different than any other except for its chipped rim and broken handle.

"You'd be surprised. More often than not I don't have to travel far to collect my debts". Still smiling, Mauricio hands over the mug to the odd man. "In fact they find their way to me on their own".

Realization creeps in and the odd man glares at Mauricio as he reluctantly reaches for the mug.

" Drink up".

****

Her body writhes and twists gracefully to the music. The others surrounding her are mesmerized. Her movement seems to weave the rhythm and sounds from the small taraf about her. The look on her face is that of pure bliss, her contagious energy moves the gathering to sway and clap to the beat. One young man, so consumed by the energy, joins her in the center. They circle each other as they perform the age-old steps of the dance that had been passed down through generations. The last chorus is sung with great gusto as the song comes to a close where shouts and laughter fill the air.

"She's a beautiful dancer", whispers a voice behind Adele who jumps up.

"You're back!" Adele exclaims the surprised still evident in her eyes. "And you father?"

"Back at the camp. So what are we celebrating?"

With her full attention to her to now, "Oh, we always find things to celebrate. Tonight it's because the stars are out", Adele laughs at her own joke. A bit more serious she asks, "So, Ceselaine, when will I see you up there"?

Her eyes widen in response and a small blush creeps into the cheeks. Adele's stare bores in her awaiting a response. "Aunt, you know I don't dance – "

"It's not so much that Ceselaine doesn't dance as that she does it badly, Mama", a breathless voice belonging to the dancer pipes up before them. Dark curls were plastered to her moist brow as several locks tried to escape the thick braid that lay over her shoulder. Her cheeks were full of color and her eyes shone like two silver coins. She stood there, hands on hips with a smirk on her face that refused to withdraw.

Ceselaine scowled in response.

Adele remained silent; her jaw was slightly unhinged from the blatant statement. The tension then dissipated as her scowl faded from her fairer features as one brow arched mischievously.

"When you have the guts to dance in front of _him_ then you can critique how badly I dance. 'Til then, kindly keep your comments to yourself".

The dancer's face grew redder as she opened her mouth in preparation of her retort when Adele interrupted, "Paola, wouldn't you like to know how you uncle is fairing?"

"Mama!" Paola nearly shouted.

Ceselaine tried to contain her laughter; regardless the contained humor dance across her features settling into her honeyed orbs causing the corners of her mouth to twitch merrily. The scarf that Paola gripped in her hand was thrown at her face. Feigning injury the giddy girl dramatically swayed backwards in mock defeat. From under the scarf erupted a fit of giggles.

"I see we will need to speak about such things later", Adele giving her daughter a measured look.

From under the scarf the giggles subsided. She pulled it from her face and sitting up she twisted it in her hand, once wound she playfully whipped it in Paola's direction. "Oh, there's nothing to talk about. I'm only joking".

Paola responded by petulantly sticking out her tongue.

"Better put that away before the devil snatches it", Paola smiles at this. It was a retort they often used as children and continued to, as they grew older.

"So how is uncle?" a sobered Paola asked.

Ceselaine continued to twist the scarf around her fist. "Tired. But he's home and that is what matters. I wasn't so worried though", more quietly as if speaking to herself she adds, "He always keeps his promises".

Paola reaches for the twisted scarf but instead lays her hand on the unconsciously tightened fist.

With eyes shining, understanding the tumultuous feelings that are being tossed in her best friend heart she tries to comfort her, "The dreams, they don't always come true you know".

At this Ceselaine looks up, the consternation etched in her brow, tightening around her eyes. She can only respond with the faintest of smiles because deep down inside she knows that they often do.

****

With the clothes carefully folded in hand Ceselaine made her way back to the vardos after excusing herself and bidding everyone a good night. Her skirts swished and rustled against the small patch of high grass she was crossing. By the time she made across the short stretch of trees just beyond, the music had resumed as well as the dancing. She almost didn't want to leave but knew it was better to do so before someone would pull her up to dance.

There was the fire and her father sitting before it. He chuckled briefly before taking a sip from his mug. She thought it odd as she stepped closer to the camp still having not been touched by the light of the fire. Treading carefully she hid behind a large tree and strained her ears to listen but was still too far. Peeking from behind the cool bark she saw that her father was not alone. There was a man, dressed in hat and cloak with his back to her. Mauricio continued chatting oblivious to her presence until she saw him glance in her direction. She also saw the silhouette of her father's companion tense slightly but returned to his relaxed composure just as quickly.

Taking a sip from his mug once again Mauricio uses this to disguise a nod towards her hinting to come forward.

Reluctantly she steps away from the tree and into the light. Her skirts rustle quietly around her legs and she comes around the stranger, eyes locked on her father the whole time. The stranger tips his head slightly allowing him to give a sidelong glance as she passes. Ceselaine fights the urge to return his regard. A peculiar air surrounds him she notes, ominous and heavy. Reaching her father's side she turns to face their guest and offers a greeting.

"Sastipe", she is surprised at the breathless sound of her voice.

The stranger responds in a short nod and grins while taking in her form. From her black boots, her brown skirt, hovering just above her ankles embroidered with small pink flowers, the folded bundle in her arms to the peek of cleavage from under her white blouse pushed up by a black corset. He could tell that under his gaze she was uncomfortable, she held herself rigidly.

'_He's leering at me and in front of my father_', her mind screamed. '_Just who the hell does this man think he is?_' She frowned and narrowed her eyes slightly at his appraisal as her breathing hitched in anger.

This was not lost on Mauricio. He stood up beside his daughter and cupped her elbow firmly causing her to look to him.

"This is my daughter, my treasure, Ceselaine". He felt his daughter tense at the use of her nav Romano in the presence of a gajo.

"Good evening -"

"Kasko san?" She asked hastily.

The stranger chuckled at her question. "Who's am I? I belong to no one but myself, I am my own".

Ceselaine made to speak when the stranger took the words from out of her mouth.

"Kas Zhanes? I am old friend of your father's if that eases your concern, rinkeni rawnie".

His voice was deep, smooth and strangely melodic. She noticed in his words that he attempted to hide an accent, and he did it well. His ease with their language was not lost on her, a student of many languages herself she felt an ounce of respect for him, but still continued to glare at him.

Taking advantage of the pause in their tense exchange he gestured towards his daughter "Put that down and sit with us for a while".

Reluctantly she did as she was told and sat next to her father, facing the stranger. She felt his eyes on her; refusing to allow him to intimidate her she returned his gaze, "You are familiar with our words, what is your name _gajo_?"

The stranger hesitated answer at first. He mulled over the question, his gaze falling momentarily on the fire. Mauricio hid his amusement behind his mug as he prepared to take another swing. It was in the small moments that he felt most proud of his daughter's astuteness. She measured the stranger as she would a piece of cloth, stretching it out before deciding on the best place to cut in, and when she did she was straight to a point.

In strange amusement he answered, "Lucard, Count Alexander Lucard".

"Yes," Mauricio interjected, "Lucard holds lands near the Carpathians. He is familiar with some of the Kaldaresh tribes there".

"Hmm", Ceselaine muttered, "I wasn't aware that such titles were used there. Is it like a boyar?"

At the use of this word the light in Alucard's eyes darkened briefly. Choosing his words carefully before he responded, "No, nothing like boyars. My family descends from viovides, princes. The titles are closely related but not quite".

"Oh" was her only reply.

"I haven't visited in such a long time. Tell me Lucard how does it fair there?" Mauricio tried to fill in the silence that had enveloped them.

"Dull", he answered Mauricio's while glancing at his daughter who seemed occupied with the fire before her. If she was Mauricio's daughter then she took heavily from her mother's side of the family. Except for her temperament she looked nothing like the large, dark man sitting across from him. She held herself well. He could only assume the she must be involved in some sport or another other form of physical activity. Her dark hair, tumbling down her back in loose curls, took on the reddish hues from the fire. Her skin as well as the rest of her features was fairer than her father. Her eyes were deep set and fringed with long lashes that curled away from her cheeks when closed. They were the color of darkest honey and were most probing. Her lips were full in shape and ruddy but what called to his attention was the column of her neck from which her pulse sang to him.

"So", breaking away from the fire and turning her head in his direction, " you take pleasure in visiting gypsy camps to entertain yourself".

Smiling now, teeth gleaming, "I am plagued by curiosity, amongst other things".

Her eyes narrowed a bit, '_I bet'._

"Tell me Ceselaine. Have you traveled much?"

Her name slid off his tongue much too smoothly for her comfort. She gave him a sidelong glance before turning her head towards him. Squaring her shoulders she raised her chin and in an authoritative voice she replied, "I strongly prefer that you call me Selene, that in my nav gajikano. As Roma we do not travel for pleasure as you, all the land under the sun is our home". His smile faltered a bit. He had to admire the girl's brassiness, she vaguely reminded him of someone.

"But to answer your question, no, I have not been much exposed to the Eastern lands", she continued.

She was proud with skin as tough as stone evidence by the deliberate tone packed in her words. By reneging the use of her Rom name, previously granted by her father, she considered him an outsider almost synonymous with enemy. She was right to think so, but she didn't need to know that, yet. So he decided not to respond to her concealed jibe. Instead he lifted the mug in hand to his lips and sipped its dark contents.

She had rendered him without reply. She had put the odd man in his place; she mentally patted herself on the back but stopped short when she noticed the mug he had in his hand. A chill made its way down her spine as he took it to his lips drank and swallowed. She recognized that mug, its dull finish, the small crack at its side and broken handle. To any other it would signify that this was not a welcomed guest but here with her father, its significance had a much different meaning.

'_This man has a debt to pay_'

She had stumbled across a business meeting, something she hoped she would never have to witness again. Slapping a stoic mask on her face to hide her realization she glanced at her father. He remained as if nothing were amiss, completely relaxed and resumed poking the fire. Her brow creased in confusion, compelling him to look at her and answer her unspoken question. He glanced briefly at her but remained indifferent. Her hands at her lap began to alternatively grasp and smooth her skirt. The heavy silence stretched between them, both men didn't mind, as if it were routine.

"How long are you planning to stay in town, Lucard"? Mauricio asked after downing the last in his mug.

Lucard shrugged the fabric that swathed his shoulders rustled lightly. Frowning a little, "Until I've had my fill or am no longer needed", there was a dark underlying tone in his response.

"Well then let us hope that the fates are kind", Mauricio responded. The air surrounding him had changed as if a sleeping giant had awakened from within him. They glared at each other from their places on opposite sides of the fire.

There was low rattling sound coming from the direction of the washbasin on the far side of the camp. Mauricio's cup which now lay on the ground jumped in place. The tree branches shook slightly but there was no wind. Lucard felt a strange energy around them but was unable to detect its source. Even Mauricio's beard, just reaching his broad chest, black streaked with grey, swayed in the non–present wind.

Selene focused intently on the dancing fire. Some of the coals had rolled out of the small pyre just in front of her foot and began to cool. Crouching to the ground making to move the hot coal away, he extended his other hand and gently squeezed her knee. As if awoken from a dream the glaze in her eyes dissipated. The rattling stopped and the branches stilled. Something had passed between father and daughter but it was lost on Lucard who looked on curiously.

Mauricio spoke, "It is getting late".

Selene nodded in agreement and as if suddenly aware of his presence she turned and asked, "How will you get back to town at this late hour?"

"I have a carriage waiting for me on the main road. So you need not worry", he paused before adding, "Selene".

She caught the snide emphasis in his response and return with a brief, sharp, dry laugh. She stood now, slightly swaying back on her heels. "Goodnight papa". She gathered her things to her chest again and began making her way to the vardos when she stopped. Turning around, nodding in his direction, "Goodnight, Count", and continued towards the vardos, up its steps and into its doorway.

'Uppity little creature' Lucard summed up when she was gone. Mauricio who was also watching her departure turned and spoke, "I'll walk you to the edge". Lucard silently followed.

As they walked through the faint trail leading to the road the old man chuckles, "Wondering where she gets it from? I often wonder myself".

"Interesting treasure", Lucard responds when Mauricio abruptly stops and turns around. His right hand moves quickly as if dispelling some thing, a muffled crack echoes faintly in the woods. They have walked far away from the campsite; the waning moon is their only source of light in the dense wood, trickling through branches and small clearings. But they don't need much light to find each other, to regard each other.

"A treasure in need of protection"

Lucard's in mock seriousness, silently mouths an "O".

"Protection, that, I believe you are able to provide".

Lucard narrowed his eyes slightly. He was getting tired of his games already. He was half tempted to rip the man's head, his fingers twitched convulsively at the thought. His voice was low, almost a growl when he spoke, "What makes you think I'd do that?"

Mauricio smiled, but it did not reach his eyes. "You owe me a debt, monster. It is time to pay". He held out his hand before Lucard. The smell of scorched flesh reached his nose. '_That stupid debt'_, he thought, '_I was weak when I made it then'_, and now he felt almost compelled to take Mauricio's hand, '_all because of a stupid debt'_. Reluctantly he clasped the old man's hand in his own. As Mauricio tightened his grip, Lucard felt searing pain through his hand run up his arm to his chest where his dormant heart lay. He tried to resist by using his free hand to pry himself but the old man proved to be stronger.

Voice slightly strained, "Don't fight it and it will be over soon". Mauricio wasn't a small man. He was broad shouldered and slightly heavy. His aquiline nose, sharp cheekbones and strong jaw suggested that he was out of place here in this time. He resembled a warrior of old. The moonlight highlighted the gray in long hair and beard. It danced in his silver grey eyes.

Lucard wanted the pain to cease now. His canines extended and a fiery glow emanated from the depths of his eyes as if hell itself peered through them. He felt the old man's will overpower him. He refused to be this man's thrall regardless of any debt.

"Ridiculous old man" Lucard growled through their battle of wills. "This will not be –"

Lucard felt something in him break. "Done", a breathless Mauricio released his hand and began to rub his own vigorously as if it were nothing more than a callous. Something foreign and invisible was draped over him. It was unwelcome weight that now resided in his chest.

Lucard pressed his hand between his knees in order to soothe away the pain. The tightness spread from his chest now and settled at the base of his brain. He felt an invisible bond tied around him, tethering him to something, someone. It was strange and disturbing. His incensed eyes looked up at the old man. Angrily he asked, "What did you do to me?"

"The debt will be paid, that is all you need to know". Mauricio walked past him, making his way back to camp.

Pouring malicious intent into each word Lucard responded, "Whatever it is you have planned – I refuse to submit".

Mauricio stop in mid step. Lucard felt a strong surge of power surround the old man as he turned around. As if the moonlight focused only on him, lighting all his features, Lucard was able to see the intense anger etched on his face.

"You should have known better!" Mauricio shouted as he marched right up to him. There was low luminescent light shining around the older man. Lucard could feel energy pouring out as he stood mere inches away from his face. Mauricio may have been a few inches shorter but right then it seemed as if he were ten feet tall.

"When the foundations of a castle are crumbling you don't stand under it and try to pick it up. You run away!" Throwing up his hands in gesture," But you didn't, you wanted more. You asked for my help and I delivered. The outcome didn't matter; I still require payment for my services".

Mauricio calmed and stepped back. Lucard cradled his hand to his chest, the pain had subsided but it did not fully dissipate. The burning sensation was reduced to that of irritation. He pulled his hand out before him to take a good look at the wound. The skin was tight and the strong smell of burnt flesh entered his nostrils. It hurt to stretch out his fingers but he needed to see the extent of the damage. His eyes widened when he saw that a pentagram had been etched into his palm and strange letters surrounding it. He was unfamiliar with this form of magic but regardless of what it meant he knew it would not bode well for him. Reaching into his pocket he pulled out black leather gloves. Slowly and carefully he proceeded to put them on. He gritted his teeth and silently cursed the old man as he did so.

As for the old man he had already resumed his return to camp. His back still retreating further into the forest, Mauricio gave his final words of farewell, "You knew this would come back and bite you one day".

"And so it has", Lucard muttered.

****

Back at camp Mauricio searched for something between the shrubbery bordering their site. The door of the vardos opened revealing a slightly rumpled Selene, barefoot and dressed in her nightclothes. She observed her father for a while as he poked around, expelling a short laugh telling of his success at whatever it was that he found.

"Papa" Selene called softly as the old man resumed his full height and turned in her direction. "I wasn't sure", she smiled warmly, and she swore he resembled a small child playing in the dirt, "but I made your bedding near the fire. I could move it in here, if you'd like?"

Mauricio contemplated this for a bit and glanced behind him before answering with a smile of his own, "No, I'll be fine outside. I expect it to be a very quiet night".

Selene nods and ducks back inside the vardos. The candle that had remained lit inside since he had escorted his guest was extinguished. Mauricio looked down in his hand and turned the smooth, flat stone that he had been looking for over in his hand. It had taken him almost twenty minutes to find since it was indistinguishable face down, blending with the others. He laid it back down face up where its strange markings were visible. There were thirty in total surrounding their camp all with similar runes, meant to ward off evil spirits and visitors with ill intention. He had to admit it was quite a risk he had taken tonight but it was necessary. The strange man, Lucard, what he calls himself now, that had sat across from him moments before was the least of his worries.


	5. 5:Welcome

Chapter 5: Welcome

"Well they certainly spared no expense", Integra muttered when they landed in a private airport. Four vehicles awaited them off of the landing strip: a town car, a limousine and two large vans.

The day was overcast and there was a light drizzle falling. As soon as she stepped out of the plane Integra was shielded by an umbrella against the mist by a man dressed in dark suit sporting dark lenses and an earpiece. Three more individuals approached, a woman and two men dressed in the same attire. Integra's eyes widened when she got a better look at the young woman. Dressed in a camel colored knee length trench coat and black stiletto pumps, she was lithe in build and wore a beguiling smile reaching her cat green colored eyes. Her hair was pulled back into a sophisticated chignon; perfect really except that it was green as well.

"Welcome, Sir Hellsing. It is such a pleasure and an honor meeting you. I hope you found the travel accommodations to your liking?" She spoke English well, just not the Queen 's English Integra noted, nor was there a French accent telling if she was native of the region. There was a small hint of another foreign influence in her words but it was heavily subdued.

"Yes, the flight was exceptional, thank you. Your employer spared no expense in getting us here without delay".

"My employer is a firm believer in post haste," her smile never faltered, in fact it grew wider when a familiar shadow crept over Integra's shoulder. "Welcome, Sir".

Alucard simply smirked at their hostess. Integra noticed that no one attempted to cover him with an umbrella.

"Sir, Hellsing, I believe your party to consist of three", it was more of a statement than a question.

Integra was about to mention about the police girl being stowed away in the baggage compartment when Alucard interjected, "She will be along shortly. Flying does not agree with her".

Letting the remark slide the young woman continued as if nothing were amiss, "Well then, my name is Bella Donna, you may call me Bella. These vehicles behind me will be taking us to the estate, a two-hour ride. I will ride with you in the limousine upfront with the driver, and your belongings will be traveling in the two vans provided. Acceptable?"

Integra approved. She felt the need to ask though about the fourth vehicle.

"The town car is for the bodyguards", Bella answered easily enough.

Integra raised and elegant brow in question, "Will we need the bodyguards?"

"Of course not", Bella answered a bit too readily. "They're just for protocol. Besides, I'll be riding with you. If there is any trouble I'm more than adequate, I assure you", she added, her smile was effortless but her eyes this time were cold much like a cat staring down its supper.

****

Well into the drive the interior window was lowered revealing Bella nonchalantly leaning into their compartment.

Seras, who had been let out of her coffin inconspicuously, was looking out of one of the tinted passenger windows observing the small village they were passing through. The drizzling had ceased; still it was an overcast day. Integra too had been discreetly observing her surroundings as Alucard, seated across from her, pretended to ignore everything.

"We will be approaching the estate shortly. The village we just passed is Barbentane. It and the estate all belong to my employer; his family has been the stewards of this land for over 150 years. Right now we are entering L'Anneau, French for the ring. It's what the locals call the forest here. This is one of three roads that traverse it; the chateau is located on the south east side a few miles outside of town. Large chunks of the forest belong to the Camargue National Park as an avian wildlife preserve. Regardless, hardly any venture in it".

"Why is that?" Integra asked, it was certainly lovely country.

"Because it's haunted", Bella stated casually.

This caught Alucard's attention. Although he did not show it, Integra felt him shed all pretenses. Seras too, was suddenly interested but for an entirely different reason. Ghouls and vampires she could handle but she wasn't too sure about what she felt about ghosts.

As if Bella smelled the unease, with a bright smile she amended to her prior statement, "No worries though that's not reason why you're here". The tone of her voice promised something more and much darker. Pulling herself back in through the window as it closed behind her.

Alucard smirked as his thoughts traveled towards his master, '_Curiouser and curiouser, isn't it my master. What have you gotten us into?_'

Some time had passed before the cars reduced speed and turned onto a cobbled road with cypress trees. Pockets here and there revealed small clearings. It was beautiful country Seras had to admit; when she was alive she had little opportunity to travel. Even though they were here on business she liked to think of it as a little vacation.

The trees passed by slowly and in one clearing Seras spotted a young women kneeling before some a bed of wildflowers. She wore a dark green cloak exposing a white tunic clad shoulder. A thick dark auburn braid fell before her, curling once on the ground. The young woman looked up as the car drove past and fixed her gaze on Sears who stared back. '_Can she see me_?' Seras thought vaguely recalling that the car had tinted windows. As more and more distance was put between them Seras saw that she stood now her gaze following the moving vehicle. Seras too, followed the receding figure just before she almost embarrassingly banged her head into the window. She caught herself in time but just in case she carefully turned back to see if Integra or worse yet her master had almost noticed her near faux pas. Gratefully they didn't. Integra sat back now, eyes closed appearing to rest and Alucard seemed to mimic her.

Turning back towards the window she found herself wondering about the girl she saw out the window. She was dressed oddly; a white shirt overlapped by a long grey vest with matching pants – no – knee breeches and dark, high riding boots. The look on her face was solemn but her eyes were bright and curious. Seras tried to recall details but she soon found that they were fading. She frowned slightly but could think on it no more. The car had stopped before a high gate surrounded by a stone wall. It opened slowly and creaked terribly.

'_Oh the drama'_ Alucard mused in his master's thoughts.

Integra tried to transmit a scowl in her own thoughts. Sometimes he was like a child impulsive and capricious but she never let that dissuade her from the monster that he truly was. Not the one she sent in to battle the dark forces plaguing the world but the one that slept behind those precarious eyes.

Circling a small roundabout the car came to a stop. Once outside the group found themselves in front a set of large doubles doors belonging to an impressive French chateau complete with turrets and steep roofs. They had driven past a stately garden with perfectly manicured lawns and trimmed hedges. The main structure itself had to have been at least 300 years old. Integra could tell from its hewn stone foundation. It towered four stories above them not including the spires. Along its façade, she had noticed, that it had undergone several renovations over the years in upkeep. There was even an old watchman's tower on one side.

Bella was the last to exit the vehicle; she had been speaking on a cell phone but promptly ended the call as she closed the door. Stepping around she joined her guests and announced, "Welcome to Chateau Ardenavire". Even as she spoke the large doors had parted open and two stepped from the lit interior.

The first was a young woman with dark shoulder length hair and small metal-framed glasses, dressed rather dowdyish for her age. The other was a handsome fair-haired man with dark green eyes of medium build. He had a rather haughty expression on his face as he stepped forward dressed sharply in a light grey three-pieced suit, sky blue shirt and silver tie.

Bella continued, "Judith and Malcolm are my assistants, they will escort you to your rooms and in an hour to the library for the briefing".

"Sir Hellsing," Malcolm smiled and bowed, "If you would please follow me". Integra acknowledged and followed him inside. She was tempted to look back on her servants but squashed the urge opting instead for a brief mental message, '_behave_'.

Judith who had had focused on the ground before looked up briefly. Squaring her shoulders she stepped forward in Alucard's direction when Bella's voice caused her to pause.

"Judith please escort Ms. Victoria to her room". Judith made to object but was met by Bella's glare. With lips slightly pursed she nodded in Seras' direction, "Ms. Victoria, if you will".

Seras smiled, exposing her elongated canines putting her escort off slightly. Seras could imagine what that looked like but she was so excited that she couldn't help it.

Judith uttered "Mon Dieu" as they began to walk away.

"Pardon?"

"Oh c'est rien," Judith paused before correcting herself, "I mean it is nothing. This is your first time in France, no.

Seras let out a short humorless laugh, "First time anywhere actually".

When they were well beyond the entrance Bella turned her attention to Alucard who had been watching the help move luggage out of the vans.

"They have been given strict instructions not to touch _that"_. Alucard briefly shifted his gaze towards her in response. Although he wore tinted shades Bella could feel his scrutiny before he returned his attention to the vans.

"Someone did their homework"

"My employer appreciates attention to detail. I presumed that you'd want to move it yourself. Go right ahead. I'll be happy to show you where you'll be staying".

Bella stood beside Alucard as he patiently waited for the men to finish moving the luggage inside. It wasn't so much the personal items that took so long to move but the larger items: weapons, the younger vampire's coffin and special provisions. When the men disappeared though the side entrance he strolled over to the van and heaved the dark coffin over his shoulder as if it weighed nothing at all. He was in no rush Bella saw and she made no objection. He moved leisurely, unburdened by the weight as if he were giving a small a performance for an invisible audience.

He knew that Bella liked to think that it was all for her sake. She had made her intentions known since he stepped off the plane. The bright smile, the shift in her stance, the brief seductive looks she sent his way. She was attracted to power and sought dominance at the same time sought to be dominated as well. He could think of several games he could play with the strange green haired nymph. Her blood would contrast nicely against her hair, he thought idly. The purpose of his deliberate pace, however, were for the pair of eyes that were unseen, but had been watching since they had passed through the gate.

****

"Your employer is nobility?" Integra inquired as they walked through the long corridor towards the guest rooms.

"Yes M -, pardon, Sir. But he will make his own introductions". Stopping in front of one door he opened it and allowed Integra to enter. It was a spacious room with high ceilings and antique furniture, well preserved. The room's palette was in earth tones with rose accents here and there making it a bit feminine causing Integra's eyebrow to arch slightly.

Sensing her objection Malcolm rejoined, "The lady of the house insisted that you stay in this room. It used to be hers".

"The lady of the house?"

"Yes, you shall be meeting her as well. Sir, I shall leave you to rest. I'll return to escort you to the library in an hour", and with that he made to leave but paused as he reached the doorknob. "I must say she, Madame Madeleine, has been anticipating your arrival. Despite the circumstances she's been looking forward to meeting you, she has taken great lengths to see to your comfort", he gestured towards the sofa and small table. On it was a small box wrapped in a bright blue ribbon. Odd that Integra only noticed it now. By the time she had unwrapped it Malcolm had already made his departure. It was a box of various brands of cigarillos including the one she thoroughly enjoyed.

With box still in hand she opened the door and stepped into the corridor but Malcolm had already gone. Despite this she was not alone. At the other end of the hall was a hooded figure passing through the intersection leading towards the stairway. The figure paused mid-step and faced Integra. Face obscured by the hood, Integra still felt the intensity of its gaze. The figure then cocked its head to the side in question then frowned. Integra felt an odd chill crawl up her spine and thought perhaps the figure was looking past her. She turned slightly to confirm this and saw nothing. Turning back the figure was gone. Integra pressed her back against the door and reached for her pistol. It accompanied her everywhere. Being pressed against her body the metal was unnaturally warm but comforting. Scanning her surroundings once more the hallway remained empty. With that she entered her room once more and locked the door. Tossing the box on the bed she reached inside her jacket once more and pulled out her own case and lighter.

****

"The curtains are made of a thick material so as to shut the sun out while you slumber", Judith demonstrated by pulling the curtains closed, shaking the fabric to display its thickness. Walking across the room she gestured towards a door that connected to the bathroom next door. It was certainly the loveliest room that Seras had ever stayed in, next to the one back at HQ.

She had a large four-posted bed all to her self with canopy and an ornate dresser with mirror and cushy stool on the far wall. Adjacent to the window was a chaise covered with a blue chenille blanket. It all made Seras feel like a princess.

She had walked around the room at least four times looking and touching all of the wonderful little details that revealed themselves upon closer inspection. All the while Seras jumped about like a child in a toy store, Judith stood patiently with hands folded near the doorway.

Seras walked over to the windows and through open the curtains. Judith squealed slightly in fear when she did so but luckily it had remained overcast outside. Seras' windows faced towards the back of the house and there she had a magnificent view of the enclosed gardens past the formal walkway. Just beyond that she could see the river just beyond the edge of the forest. "Beautiful", the words escaped from her lips as she took it all in. Looking all around she spotted movement just below. It was the same girl she saw while they drove past the cypress trees earlier. The girl was looking up and smiled. Seras couldn't help but smile back and even made to wave back when Judith interrupted.

"Mademoiselle? Did you hear what I just said?"

Seras tore herself from the window at Judith's question. "Oh, I'm sorry. But there's a girl outside. I think I saw her outside before when we came through the gate. Does she live here?"

Judith walked over to the window but didn't see anyone. "Pardon, but I do not see anyone". Seras saw that this was true and stuttered a bit in confusion.

"B-but I-I saw her right there. She was dressed in a dark green hood with dark boots and breeches". She looked helplessly at Judith who had lowered her gaze pensively. She frowned slightly before walking back to the door.

"Perhaps, Mademoiselle is tired after the trip or", she added hesitantly, "hungry?"

Seras turned back towards the window and searched. Giving up the search she turned towards Judith and leaned against the window. She had to admit it had been awhile since she ate, when she did eat at all. "Perhaps, I am tired" she muttered.

Judith jumped at this and began to make her exit. "I'll send someone right away with a meal. Remember I will return within an hour for the meeting".

She knew she saw the girl. It couldn't just have bee her imagination. Closing the curtains once more Seras threw herself on the bed and sunk luxuriously in the mattress. 'Still' she thought, she shouldn't let this momentary lapse deter her from enjoying her surroundings.

****

The damp air filled his nostrils as they passed through the dimly lit corridors; it distantly reminded him of home. Bella walked at a moderate pace ahead of him, pointing out the twists and turns they had taken as a courtesy. She had passed under a strangely marked doorway when Alucard paused. Although his footfalls emitted no sound Bella felt his presence at a distance and turned around. Walking back under the doorway she followed his gaze towards the markings.

"They're perfectly harmless I assure you. You are a guest in this home, as long act you accordingly", there was a slight lilt to her voice almost sounded as if she were mocking him.

His gaze shifted followed by a slow, wicked smile, which allowed a bit of fang to peek through. Bella responded with an arched brow and her own crooked grin.

"And how will I know when I step out of bounds?" His smile shifted into a most appreciative leer as he had let the tinted lenses slide slightly down his nose to allow further appraisal.

She was no timid maid and welcomed the silent challenge. Taking a slow, calculated step forward she placed her hands on her hips in an authoritative yet seductive fashion. It also allowed her low cut blouse to push up against her breasts exaggerating her cleavage.

"I'll apply the proper correction when needed. Shall we continue?"

Alucard nodded and they continued down the corridor. They stopped in front a large door when Bella pulled out a strange key, fitted it and opened the door. He walked in first and surveyed the room. It was much more lush that Hellsing allowed with hand woven tapestries covering the walls, a small table set with ice bucket, a bottle of vintage red wine and two crystal goblets adjacent to a plush wingback chair.

"This will be your room. I'll be waiting for you at the entrance in one hour. I do hope you find this room to your liking" and with that she turned sharply on her heels and began to walk down the hall.

"No you don't" Alucard spoke in a dark voice once she just cleared the door. He heard her pause mid-step, turns around and returned to the doorway.

"I beg pardon?" her eyes narrowed as she asked but her voice held an air of amusement. In the time that it took her to walk back Alucard had already placed his coffin in the far corner of the room. His back was too her now. He still had not answered her question.

With arms folded across her chest she waited patiently for an answer. She would not ask again.

"If you really cared", he paused, "You wouldn't deem it right that I be unaccompanied for a whole hour".

"I have errands to tend to", she responded smoothly.

"That's what assistants are for".

"They never get it right. That's what I'm paid to do – to get it right, the first time, every time, and all the time".

A low chuckle vibrated through the room. She certainly was an interesting creature.

"Perhaps" she extended one long, shapely leg into the room, "unpacking may distract you", followed by the other.

"Perhaps", he responded, echoing her. The next move was his.

Alucard reached in his coat and slowly pulled out the Casull, followed by the Jackal. He took his time doing so, allowing the long barrels to be fully free from their confines before placing them on the table. Bella's gaze never left his.

Both impressive weapons were so massive that it was a wonder that the table did not buckle under their combined weight. She regarded the weapons appreciatively. Her hand gingerly hovered above them as if to analyze them more closely, instead they reached towards the bottle, grasped and pulled. Her green fingernails shredded the foil as she looked for a bottle opener. Alucard was about to offer his services when she took one long sharp nail stuck into the cork and pulled. With a resounding pop Bella began to generously pour.

"It's from a very good year. Not probably what you'd prefer but I promise," she continued as she handed him a glass, "it practically dances on your tongue". With that she picked up her glass and walked towards the mahogany credenza that was situated on the far wall next to the door. She sat on its edge with a practiced grace and allowed her right leg to sensuously drag up her leg right before she draped it over.

"Dances on you tongue" he repeated as he sniffed the contents of the goblet, still his gaze never left hers.

She let out a short laugh before taking a sip and closed her eyes in relish. She sighed. Opening them once more she licked her lips. An odd silence settled between them. Bella coyly glanced at him through her lashes, between sips. She seemed to be mentally debating something, a question poised on the tip of her tongue perhaps.

"What is it that you wish to ask?"

Bella chuckled, "Is it true, what they say?" Alucard shrugged, urging her to continue.

"It is it true that you can change – change shape and such".

"I do as my master commands", he replied taking a small sip from the goblet.

"Of course" she said slightly exasperated, "but you have creative license don't you. Like being able to chase down your master's enemies in the shape of a dog".

"A dog?" Alucard asked feigning innocence. Bella saw right through his little joke, the lightness in her eyes hardened, the smile remained but when she spoke her voice was low, more serious.

"I've heard rumors about your abilities, your confinement. I often wondered what they could have possibly done to a creature like you at Hellsing. The trade-off is a remarkable product but what about the price?"

Alucard placed the goblet back on the table. This woman was bold indeed and despite whatever act she presented to the world underneath it all was a cunning animal that stalked behind a seductive mask. Alucard was reminded of a Venus fly trap for a moment.

"And I wonder, why these questions. Are they out of curiosity, pity –

"Envy" then gesturing with her arms in mock surrender, "Isn't it obvious?"

Strange enough Alucard had to laugh at the admission. She continued with her act, now pouting, "Fine, laugh if you must. I know we all have secrets but aren't they fun to share". Her free hand now skimmed back and across her collarbone. Pushing off of the credenza she added, "I'll share mine, if you share –

A shadow had passed the doorway. It was quick and fleeting but had caught Alucard's attention all the same. She had not turned around to see yet all the playfulness from Bella's face had dropped. In fact she almost frowned.

Her posture was rigid as she walked over to the table to lay her goblet down. With her back to him, "How rude I've been, you've traveled so far and with a briefing within the hour I haven't let you rest any". Bella turned and face him now, her jaw was stiff, the catlike grin gone, the mirth in her eyes were nearly subdued, almost overpowered with something akin to anger, maybe rage, but it was not directed at the dark man standing before her.

"I trust you should be able to find your way back to the door; I'll be waiting there to escort you". With a nod she walked rather speedily out the door. Alucard heard her steps fade into the hallway, they paused briefly and then resumed until she was completely out of the corridor. 'Such strange behavior she displayed, Alucard thought, just when things were about to get interesting'.

***

A hooded figure waited for her in hall. Annoyed, Bella stopped before the figure but refused to turn and meet their solemn gaze.

"_You couldn't be more inconspicuous, if you tried"._

"_You forget how dangerous a creature he really is"._

"_That much faith in the family's magic have you, now?"_

"_He's not the same," _peering down the hall in the direction of his room,_" they've changed him. If he wanted to, he would find a way to get around whatever barriers"._

"_So worried," _scoffs,_ "when you're the reason why he's here. Oh wait! Isn't it the other way around"._

The dark figure's shape shifted into that of a young woman, clad in a white dress but barefoot. Dark ringlets covered her face, framed her shoulders and cascaded down her back. Through them peered two black eyes, cold and angry, her mouth was in the shape a deep scowl. Despite the dark aura that emanated from the figure Bella still managed to keep her own composure. Although she was engulfed by the menacing atmosphere radiating from this woman she had just insulted, the energy was contained.

"_Tsk, tsk, tsk. Such a temper. Besides if you're so curious about him why don't you go stop by and say hello"._

The scowl twisted into a sardonic half-smile_._

"_Because dear Bella, unlike your knees, I have something called patience"_

"_I'm sure", _Bella snorted.

The wall behind the young woman darkened as she stepped back, fading into it.

"_I believe your winged monkeys are lost without you right now," _

Bella glared at the wall briefly before she continued out of the corridor.


	6. 6:The Leaf Dancer

Chapter 6: The Leaf Dancer

The foliage was heavy but her dagger was able to make short work of it. It was twilight now and the shadows were long. Hardly any sunlight got through the tree line but she still managed to keep to the trail. The atmosphere got heavier the closer she got, causing her to hesitate a bit. 'I'm so close – must push forward', she thought.

There was a low hedge that allowed her to see into the opening ahead. In the clearing sat her father, before a fire. He was speaking to another – it was difficult to see his face, yet she had the feeling that she knew him. His hair was tied back, fawn colored, with a dark ribbon, shoulders square and wide, back straight.

Mauricio poured generously into the familiar set of cups. Her mother had scolded her once for trying to use them for coffee, even going as far as smacking the mug out of her hand. Bouncing off a rock before hitting the ground, the only damage it received was a chip along the lip. Selene didn't understand, they hadn't owned many cups but her mother insisted that they were only to be used by her father and _his_ guests.

Even chipped, Mauricio always used the same set. When she saw them both toast Selene felt a strange energy envelope the area. She gasped in surprise as it passed through her. The man took a long sip and placed his cup down on the ground, suppressing a grimace at the taste of the draught. Their conversation continued but she was too far away to make anything of it. Mauricio calmly sipped his drink.

Moments passed when suddenly her father's guest gripped his stomach tightly. The man tried to get up from his stool but was only able to kneel on the ground before the fire. Mauricio sat as if nothing was wrong and calmly continued to drink. With his free hand the man gripped the stool and continued to do so even as it began to splinter in his hands. He groaned loudly when he doubled over in pain. The energy surrounding them spiked and Selene, kneeling before the hedge, was pushed back on her heels from the force of it. It was a duel of wills that was taking place. Selene was able feel it even though she couldn't see it. The larger force emanated from Mauricio whereas the stranger's was strong, it was scattered. A sad smile formed on her father's face as he continued to look on.

The stranger sobbed a bit, his body had stiffened, and short spasms shook him every now and then. Selene took pity on him; he looked so helpless. Then he didn't move at all, the dominant will was the victor. Her father stood and offered the man his hand. Somewhat hesitant the man took it and was practically lifted into the air in one tug. The man's leg shook slightly but was able to remain standing nonetheless. He was breathing heavily now as if he had just run a mile at break neck speed. Mauricio then handed him a small, dark box. Anxiously taking it, the man attempted to open it. Sliding the cover just a bit, it was then that Selene felt the strange call again. It was the same call that caused her to wake and leave the vardos in the middle of the night. The same that guided her to the small clearing. The urge to know its contents overwhelmed her.

Using the cover that the hedge provided she moved to get a closer look. There was a sound emanating from the box akin to the beating of a drum in a steady hypnotic rhythm. Some rustles coming from behind caused her to shift the grip on the dagger so that it pressed flat against her forearm enabling her to perform a deadly swing at a moments notice. By the sounds made she could tell that it was large and wide.

"Do you wish to be beaten to within an inch of your life" said a stern voice. The grip on the dagger slacked a bit when she recognized the voice. It was Leo, her father's ward, a big brother and sometimes teacher. Selene turned her head to respond but still kept her attention on the pair ahead. "_Trying_ to sneak up on me", more of a statement than a question.

"This is no time to make light of this. You shouldn't be here", there was some foreboding notes in his voice.

Somewhat annoyed Selene replies, "Oh? What are you doing here, then?" He was being a pest and she needed to know what was inside the box.

"You shouldn't be here. You need to go", he insisted.

"You're not the teacher here and this isn't a class. Here I do as I please, not as I'm told".

"I implore you Selene, You must leave now!"

Leo usually wasn't this adamant; in fact he often found her defiance amusing. She turned to respond in an angry tirade when she noticed that he looked different. Leo's fair hair was a mess - stray locks were all over his face. There was mud and blood streak all over his form and a large gash could be seen through his shirt. His eyes were dark, cold and unfeeling. Something was off about him. A dark cloak was draped over his wide shoulders. Ultimately he was soaked to the bone, water and blood dripped onto the ground.

This was odd, not at all what she remembered.

"No. I _need_ to see. I need to know". She turned this time to get closer when Leo's hand shot out and clamped on to her wrist. She looked to pair again. Mauricio who had been distracted turned and reprimanded the man and had him close the box again. The call was gone.

"He doesn't want you to know. Not yet", Leo growled now. His grip was tightening; she felt his fingers dig into her wrist.

_This was not how it happened._

"Let go" she hissed. She yanked her arm and he let go but the momentum caused her to falter a few steps into what she thought would be the bush. Instead it was Mauricio.

"Papa! I…I.." –

Mauricio's face was like stone, hard eyes and set jaw. "What are you doing here, again?"

_Again?_

_No, that's not right. There was only that one time. _

She sought Leo now, but he was not there, turning again to face her father again she found herself face to face with the stranger. She only had seconds to respond.

_This is wrong._

"I want to know what is in there!" She spun the dagger in her palm and had its tip under his chin.

_This was not the way it happened. _

His gaze went down her outstretched arm, up her shoulder, neck and to her face. An impish grin melted onto his face. Selene was staring straight at his face now. The back of her mind nagged, 'you know this face'. He was young, not much older than herself. Stone grey eyes and thick brows, straight nose and strong jaw. Imposing yet he regarded her kindly, perhaps lovingly.

"You wish to see what lies in this box" it was a smooth voice, elegant, educated. He brought forward the box that was tucked under his arm. It was small not much bigger than his outstretched palm. It was made of a black wood with strange carvings on each of its sides. Long, tapered fingers gripped the lid and began to slide it back, "Then, you only need ask".

The nagging had quickly become warnings of danger. Something was wrong. Becoming suddenly aware of her peril Selene's mind began to ramble.

'Who is this man? Why was she here? Where had everyone gone?'

Her breathing had hastened now as the man brought the box forward. The kind look in his eyes ebbed away unveiling malice and coldness - if only she could remember where she had seen him before.

The box contained something strong and old, much older that this world of man. She felt its pull, it had paralyzed her. It beat began to play it was louder, faster. She could swear that a fire raged inside it because there was an insane amount of heat seeping from it and the lid was halfway opened. The air around her thinned, Selene felt as if she were going to burn and drown at the same time.

She wanted to scream but couldn't, her calls only echoed within the walls of her mind.

'Papa! Leo! Mama! Mama!'

Her mind panicked as the edges of her consciousness blurred into darkness. The last thing she saw was the man's face. Suddenly before the darkness enveloped her a door in her mind had opened.

She managed to whisper," I know you" right before she woke up.

She shot up in her bed gulping air. Gripping the sheets, she looked around to make sure she really was home. Sweat dripped from her brow, the impending cries were lodged in her throat, instead they shook through her body. Her eyes sought distraction and landed on the loose floor board, underneath it were her mother's old journals. She had kept them since Selene was born.

Mauricio once told her that her mother was a Cassandra of a sort, a powerful one, gifted with the ability to see into past cycles of time and the future to come. It was more of a curse, Selene thought, especially when you were unable to prepare or control what the sight decided to bring. Her mother suffered from them constantly. The worst of it was that all five senses were involved in each vision. Not just seeing but smelling, hearing, tasting and feeling every aspect of the vision when overcome by them.

Her mother once wrote that if she could, she would do without the whole lot. Selene wholly agreed.

But whether this was a dream or a vision, it was hard to decide. She had dreamt of the first and last time she had witnessed one of her father's binding ceremonies, his dark trade as her mother often referred to it. Except the dream was different from the memory – it was distorted, darker. Thinking back on what actually occurred, Leo had found her looking on; he also managed to convince her to go back to camp. With her aunt's help they soothed the bout of nausea that had followed. He scolded her and before he saw her to bed she made him promise never to tell anyone what she saw. He agreed. What had helped her fall asleep that night was the comfort in knowing that Leo was just outside, her friend and protector. Leo kept his promise but Selene couldn't look at her father in the eye for almost a week. Her mother comforted her but never asked any questions.

****

There was still morning dew on the grass when Mauricio found Selene grooming the horses. The sun still had not peeked over the trees but the rose glow in the east, with its promise of purging the world of darkness, signaled its pending arrival.

"Satimos Papa".

Her back was to him and even though he walked barefoot she still sensed him. "Satimos", Mauricio replied as he scratched his head. He watched as she brushed the horse's flanks taking care to avoid sensitive areas while her empty hand patted him in a soothing motion. She hummed a little as she did this, a few notes not really a melody.

"I see Mars missed you very much. I've never seen him so relaxed". Mars was a warm blooded horse but he still had more of a tendency of getting upset than Oro who was out grazing in the meadow.

Selene chuckles at this, "It's a secret, of course", she says while tossing the brush into a nearby basket.

"I've had these horses since they were foals, what secrets could they possess?"

Reaching for the towel hanging from the tree that the horse is tied to, "Not theirs but mine". Mauricio sits back and crosses his arms over his barrel chest, his eyes narrow in skepticism as he waits for her to continue. She pauses for a moment, looks around ensuring that no one is nearby and whispers, "Mars loves green apples".

"All horses love apples".

Without missing a stroke, "This is true but you give it to them whole. I on other hand cut them up and remove the seeds. When you cut them up Mars thinks you're giving more than just one apple".

"So you're just playing with his greedy nature".

Continuing on the other side Selene, replied, "No! I'm being considerate. Haven't you ever chewed down on a seed – they're bitter!"

With all the talk about apples a low grumbling was heard coming from Mauricio's direction.

"Well I can offer you an apple, Papa, but I'd think you'd prefer the breakfast that Adele has laid out over by her".

Mauricio chuckled as he nodded in agreement, "You're right, you might give me the seeds", but before he began to leave he stood to admire Mars' shiny coat. He was a good horse, smart and loyal and overall of good temperament. He proceeded to smooth the horse's muzzle when Selene returned with her saddle.

He frowned when he asked, "Where are you off to?"

"To town". Selene answered offhandedly. "Don't worry, when Oro comes back from grazing Sergio said he would groom her".

Selene was about to hoist the padding but Mauricio would not move aside. He looked at her most curiously. She stared back petulantly, he was fully aware of how stubborn she could be. Shifting the padding to her hip she sighed, "You forgot". The frown remained on his face but his eyes hinted at confusion.

"Tonight is the festival. The one that Paola and I have been practicing for all month. The one that I insisted you be back in time for. We spoke about it for days before you left".

Realization had finally decided to appear on his face. 'Of course' he thought, the festival was in honor for the promise of a good harvest. The girls were both adamant about participating this year despite both Mauricio and Adele's lack of enthusiasm.

"So you got Paola to agree to this?" carefully asked.

Sighing, "I had a set of knives dulled. Besides I do have considerable control". Mauricio had moved away as she swung the padding on. "A little more faith in my abilities would be appreciated".

They both grabbed for the saddle when Mauricio continued, "It's not a lack of faith and you know it". Selene's face grew solemn at this, her knuckles tightened on the saddle before she let it go. "I'm not out to make a spectacle of myself. I…just…thought it'd be fun".

"Not too much fun then. If the festival starts tonight why are you leaving so early?" Mauricio placed the saddle on Mars who didn't object to the weight. Selene had moved to the other side so that she could pass the straps.

"I promised Casey that I would help set up. In between acts Paola and I would help serve mead and stew".

Securing the straps grumbled, "I do wish you would call that boy by his full name".

Pulling the reins over Mars head, "Well he doesn't like being called Cassander any more than I like being called Ceselaine by complete strangers".

Mauricio paused in his ministrations. He had been waiting for this since he returned to camp last night. She never was one for letting things lie. Guilt washed over him briefly, he didn't mean to put her in such a position but found it necessary. He needed to know that she'd be able to handle herself.

"Did he frighten you?"

Annoyed, "No. He repulsed me. Ridiculous man! I don't care what he says he is: viovide, boyar, whatever. The arrogance that poured out of him. The worst of it was the way he looked at me – and that stupid grin. Really Papa you should have higher standards when choosing friends"-

"He's not my friend!" Mauricio snapped causing Selene to look up, stunned. Mars muscles twitched at his tone.

"He's not my friend", he repeated softer now, "More of an acquaintance, actually, from long ago. When I was very, very young".

Selene nodded in understanding. Shame had appeared briefly on his features and just as quickly dissipated. She knew that her father was a proud man but that there were many things in his past that he was not proud of. Many of those things had to do with her mother, but she'd rather not think about that now.

In a more sober tone, "You should go before your belly joins in our conversation again. He's not overly fond of cold coffee you know". A smile broke on her face through much like the sun parting the clouds after a storm.

"Yes, you're right". Giving the horse one final pat Mauricio turned and began to walk in the direction of Adele's vardos.

"I'll be following soon to get Paola". Mauricio acknowledged with a wave of his hand. Selene smiled as he walked away. Stroking Mars' neck she pulled a green apple from her pocket as he swung his head in anticipation.

Last night went better than he thought it would. As he walked towards the vardos decorated in red and brown ribbons doubt began to creep in. Did he read into all this correctly? Opting for the lesser evil was the only choice available to him.

As he got closer he heard some water splashing coming from the side. Just behind the vardos he spotted the outline of a shapely backside hunched over a large water basin. A hint of firm calves peeking from beneath the hem of a copper skirt. When she stood up she whipped her hair behind her. Amongst the thick locks were small shells and gold coins woven into braids, a swath of silver cascaded through her tresses, all ending just below her shoulder blades. Her arms were uncovered, brown and strong as they twisted the cloth in hand tightly, wringing the excess water out.

Mauricio found himself staring for a bit longer than he should. He cleared his throat to announce his presence. She turned around in surprise, clutching the wet cloth to her chest. Breathing a sigh of relief when she recognizes who it, "I'm much too old to be snuck up on, you know. And you're a bit old yourself to be doing the sneaking".

Mauricio chuckled, "Sorry, I didn't mean to". Adele snorted in response as she continued to wring out the clothes in the wash basin. When she was done she picked up the basket and began walking towards the back of the vardos where a clothes line had been tied. Gesturing towards a table nearby, "Have some breakfast".

Only when she was pinning the clean cloths to the line did Mauricio get a good look at her face, it was too late to stop himself before the words came out.

"You look terrible. Didn't you get any sleep last night?"

Adele paused abruptly; wide eyed, she only stared at him. Her mouth moved as if to say something but all that came out was an exasperated sigh. Resuming her task she waited a few moments before responding. "I don't care what others say but silver tongued you are not. The music stopped early enough, the moon was still overhead when we all parted for the night - but that you already know".

Mauricio's brow fell, he knew the rest but felt that it needed to be voiced anyway. "She had another dream."

Adele nodded before shaking out a dark green skirt. "It was a bad one. She was screaming and thrashing about; nearly fell out of the bed before I got to her. Wouldn't speak for the longest. It took two swigs of whiskey before I could get her to calm down long enough to fall asleep".

"That bad?"

She only nodded in response before turning to pin something else to the line. Mauricio noticed that her hands tremble slightly.

He hesitated but had to ask, "Adele, do you see anything?"

She turns her head towards him, the look on her face is something akin to sorrow, "No", she frowns at this, I mean I get pieces here and there but, nothing I can put together. The older I get, the less I see nowadays. The older she gets, well you know how it goes with the turning and all". She laughs wryly to herself, "It's funny because when I was her age I don't remember it being so rough".

"You had Alissande", he wouldn't look up at her when he said that name, she felt it too, that tinge of sadness that always accompanied the mention of her sister, his wife. Still, Adele pushed it aside.

"Yes, well, Mama was there too", she hoped that that didn't sound to callous, "and Paola has me. I just think that if she didn't fight it so much it wouldn't be so hard. She doesn't like being different, well more than usual".

"Did she mention anything? Anything that she saw?"

Adele shook her head, "Only something about gold eyes and sharp claws, that's all I was able to understand. What about Selene?"

"She doesn't mention anything to me. You'll probably have a better chance getting that out of her than I would".

Adele recalled for a bit as she tossed the end of a blanket over the line. "She was up very early this morning. Helped me cook, too. She usually runs in and wakes Paola up first".

She continued with the laundry as Mauricio ate his meal of bread, cheese and coffee in silence. Not long after did Selene come walking up with Mars trailing loyally behind her.

"Well Aunt Adele, you officially owe me a pint tonight", Selene exclaimed as she tied Mars to a nearby post. "He forgot".

"Oh Mauricio, "Adele sighed.

Mauricio shot glances at both. "You had a bet!"

Adele hid behind the sheet she was hanging as Selene ran up the steps and into the vardos.

****

The window had not been opened yet but Selene was still able to find Paola in the darkness under her blankets, feigning sleep.

"I thought you were supposed to be up and ready by the time I got back".

A small and somewhat annoyed voice broke through the layers of blankets and quilts, "I did get up. Then I decided to get back into bed".

"So decide to get up again and let's get going".

Paola stubbornly gathered the blankets closer to herself in response. Selene sighed; her cousin was trying her patience. Still she couldn't blame her for being reluctant.

"Paola you can't hide under there forever".

"I can try".

"No you can't!" Selene began to search for an opening to get under the heap but Paola had twisted them around her so tightly that she had to shove her hand and rip the sheets from beneath. Paola put up quite a fight and in the end she had to stick her head out to breathe in cool air. Put out from the effort Selene shoved Paola over and lay beside her.

"I hope you know", after catching her breath, "I 'm not going into town with your hair looking like that".

Paola wouldn't laugh or react. She just sat there, frowning.

"I know it's rough. I had one too", Selene continued. "So what can I do to help you with yours?"

"Make them go away", she whispered

"Can't. Pick something else".

Paola's frown deepened and just when Selene thought that she'd duck under the covers again, her brow relaxed. The frown eased and troubled girl released the breath that she had been holding.

"Then I want to fly. I want to fly far, far, away from here".

Selene gave the girl a sidelong glance. Almost six years her senior, the girl had seemingly more burdens than she had. Her coming of age was filled with violent visions and nightmares that were not easily gotten rid of. Except for the dancing, Paola kept mostly to herself, to afraid to really interact with anyone. Afraid that she'd find a horrible future may be waiting. She was quite a lovely girl with a sweet smile and playful personality. It was only in those quiet moments, when no one was really looking, that one could see that this young girl was haunted; the shadows often found under her eyes were evidence.

"Last time we did that I got in trouble. Punished for a whole month".

Finally a smile had broken through. "I remember. That was when the village children called you 'The Leaf Dancer'.

"It was one of the better names", Selene gives a wan smile, "We were in our own world, nothing to hurt us, nothing to remind us that we're …different. Outcasts amongst outcasts". She picked at a loose string from one of the quilts to distract herself. Paola looked over at her cousin who acted stronger than the rest. She needed to believe that so much that she often forgot that it was, for the most part, a façade. As much as she needed Selene to be a rock for her, Paola too, had to be a rock for her. How else would they ever survive in this world? With renewed vigor Paola threw an arm over her shoulder, got in close and whispered, "You think if we find a nice clearing along the way we could spin our troubles away".

Selene looked back at her for a moment before her face broke into a wide smile.

"Only if you do something about your breath first", snickers escaped as she bound off the bed and out of the vardos dodging the air-born boot that followed.


End file.
